Perdidos en Año Nuevo
by JaviiGomez
Summary: Todos esperan a Sawako y Kazehaya para Año Nuevo, pero los fuegos artificiales van a empezar pronto...


_Perdidos en año nuevo_

Era treinta y uno de diciembre, Año nuevo.

Sawako celebraba su cumpleaños con sus papás, lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la hora, quedaba media hora para que fueran las once y media y lo único que quería era que esa media hora pasara volando, ya que sus amigos la pasarían a buscar para ir a celebrar juntos año nuevo y su cumpleaños, iban todos; Ayane; Chizu; Ryu; Shota; Joe y por alguna extraña razón Kento también se había agregado a la celebración.

El tiempo pasó y el timbre sonó. Sawako se despidió de sus padres y agarró su chaleco y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Shota-kun-Shota no había notado la presencia de Sawako y tampoco que habían abierto la puerta, ya que estaba demasiado nervioso y distraído.

-Sawako-dijo sorprendido-. Fe… Feliz cumpleaños-dijo sonrojándose levemente y extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con un regalo. Ya llevaban dos años más o menos como novios, pero ahora los dos estaban muy nerviosos los dos y el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

-No era necesario, pe… pero gracias-tomó el regalo y lo abrió delicadamente. Era un hermoso brazalete de cuentas rosadas y moradas-. Es… es hermoso, gracias-Sawako se había sonrojado y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero trató de que no se notaran mucho, ya que hartas personas le habían dicho que no siempre había que llorar.

-Déjame ponértela-Kazehaya extendió su mano para Sawako le entregara la pulsera, ella lo dejó delicadamente en su mano-. Extiende tu hizo caso a la orden de Kazehaya y la extendió. Kazehaya abrió el broche por el que se separaba la pulsera y la puso alrededor de su brazo y la cerró-. ¿Chizu y Ayane ya están listas?-Preguntó Kazehaya asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Creí que estaban contigo-Kazehaya iba a responder a eso, cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

Llamada telefónica:

-Hola Kazehaya-dijo Ayane al otro lado de la línea con tono divertido.

-¿Dónde están?-Preguntó Shota un poco alterado.

-Tranquilo, lo que pasa es que Ryu nos pidió que fuéramos con él porque no sabía donde quedaba el lugar.

-Pero si yo tampoco sé donde queda-dijo Shota medio fastidiado.

-Sawako se sabe el camino, no te preocupes- Dijo Ayane y colgó.

-¿Qué les pasó?-Preguntó Sawako tímidamente.

-Ya se están yendo para allá con Ryu.

-Entonces tendremos que irnos solos-dijo tímidamente otra vez. Shota asintió.

Los dos empezaron a caminar silenciosamente, Shota seguía a Sawako, ya que según Ayane, ella sabía donde quedaba el lugar. Iban los dos, uno al lado del otro, los dos totalmente nerviosos. Shota trataba de tomar valor y encontrar un tema para hablar con Sawako y ella pensaba en Ayane y Chizu, se preguntaba porqué se habían ido antes. Ella no se sabía del todo bien el camino, ya que se lo habían explicado una vez y no lo recordaba totalmente.

-¿Sabes? Maruchan está más gordo y grande.

-Enserio-Dijo Sawako asombrada, podía recordar que la última vez que lo vio. "Estaba hecho una bola gigante, como debe estar ahora" pensó.

-Parece un tanque-los dos se rieron tras lo que dijo Shota-, está obeso y pesa un millón de kilos, mi hermano pequeño ama alimentarlo.

-Pero debe ser bastante feliz con tanta comida- Sawako se imaginaba a Maruchan con un millón de platos con comida de perro.

-No te imaginas-dijo Shota entre pequeñas carcajadas-. Tienes que visitarnos…-dijo relajado, pero calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho, tomó valor y no dijo nada que probara que se equivocó-te extrañamos-dijo sonrojándose, al igual que Sawako, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas.

-Pero si él me odia-dijo Sawako con un tono medio triste.

-Eso es porque está celoso de que seas mía-Dijo Shota pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sawako, que estaba muy sonrojada y sin palabras. Los dos se fueron caminando en esa posición en un silencio tan bonito, que no había nada que decir.

Unos minutos después Kazehaya se empezó a preocupar por que ya se estaban demorando mucho en llegar.

-Sawako, sabes a donde vamos ¿Verdad?-Dijo medio alertado.

-Mas o menos, la verdad te estaba siguiendo a ti.

-¡Qué!-Gritó Kazehaya separándose de Sawako y quedándose inmóvil- No puede ser, es muy tarde, no hay nadie a quien le podamos preguntar, ya que no sabemos que lugar es-se dijo para sus adentros.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Sawako sin entender porque Shota estaba así.

-Estamos perdidos-Dijo secamente-. ¿Recuerdas a quien se le había ocurrido todo esto?

-Mmm… ¡Si, lo recuerdo! Ayane quiso que celebráramos juntos…

Flash back…

(Narrado por Sawako para Kazehaya)

Estábamos los cinco sentados en unas mesas de la sala; Yo, tú, Sanada-kun, Ayane-chan y .

-Les tinca que nos juntemos a celebrar juntos año nuevo y de paso el cumpleaños de Sawako- Propuso Ayane-chan

-¡Si! Genial, justo estaba pensando en hacer algo así por estas fechas, me parece muy buena idea-Dijo Chizu-chan emocionada.

-¿Que opinas Sawako?-Dijo Ayane apoyándose sobre su codo en la mesa.

-Me parece muy buena idea, pero tengo que preguntar si puedo, como es mi cumpleaños mis padres…

-Cierto-Dijo Chizu-chan un poco triste.

-Pero no se preocupen, seguramente me dejan-Dije tratando de alentar las cosas.

-¿Y tú?-Dijo Ayane mirando a Shota-kun.

-Si, si puedo. Pero el problema es… donde podemos celebrarlo.

-¡Yo conozco un lugar genial!-Dijo Joe-kun apareciendo de la nada.

-Que haces aquí-Dijo Ayane impactada por lo rápido que Joe apareció.

-Es en un cerro que queda cerca de esa tienda de helados que tenía un nombre muy raro, desde ahí se pueden ver los fuegos artificiales muy bien y como nadie lo conoce, no hay nadie…-Iba muy serio, algo no muy común de el, pero cinco segundos después volvió a ser el mismo-Y así yo y Ayane podremos estar los dos juntitos-dijo acercándose a Ayane, pero ella lo esquivó dándole una patada.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Y Kento-senpai, no se como llegó a estar involucrado en esta salida- Sawako seguía llamándolo así, ya que lo consideraba su maestro.

-Una heladería rara, rara, heladería, tenía que ser Joe el que eligiera el lugar, siempre escoge lugares raros -decía Shota para sus adentros.

-Porque tardan tanto-decía Chizu mirando su reloj.

-Tranquila, deben de estar por llegar-dijo Ayane tocándole el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

-Pero es que ya estamos todos aquí-dijo en tono de puchero- y quiero poner el picknik, tengo mucha hambre-siguió con el mismo tono.

-¡Ya sé dónde es!-Kazehaya pudo recordar claramente a que tienda se refería Joe, ya que no paraba de reírse de ese nombre en clases. Kazehaya rápidamente miró su reloj y vio que ya quedaban diez minutos para que los fuegos artificiales empezaran y no iba a permitir que el día del cumpleaños, Sawako se quedara sin verlos- Ven, dame la mano-dijo apresurado, Sawako no reaccionó y el se la tomó-, necesito que corras lo mas que puedas- Sawako asintió sin decir una sola palabra respecto a las repentinas reacciones de Shota. Los dos corrieron todo lo que podían. Estaban corriendo y de repente Kazehaya se da cuenta que van a pasar frente a la casa de Ryu, así que aceleró un poco mas llevando consigo a Sawako. Tenía un plan en la mente que los ayudaría a llegar más rápido.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Ryu, los dos jadeaban seguidamente sin parar, estaban exhaustos, entraron por la puerta de atrás, ya que la de a delante estaba cerrada debido a que daba al restaurante, que a esa hora no estaba abierto.

-Sr. Sanada, me puede decir donde está la bicicleta de Ryu, la nesecitámos-Dijo jadeando.

-Debe estar en su habitación-Dijo el padre de Ryu sin darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba Kazehaya, ya que estaba leyendo el diario.

-Gracias-se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ryu.

Sawako esperaba en la puerta a Kazehaya pacientemente, no podía sacarse de la mente las románticas cosas que Shota le había dicho o el tacto de su mano cuando empezaron a correr, para Sawako era todo tan hermoso y mágico, el había llegado para cambiar su vida, desde que esta con él ha sentido como su vida se va llenando de alegría, amigos, amor, esperanza…

-Listo-Sawako se despertó de sus pensamientos tras la voz de Kazehaya, que sujetaba la bicicleta. Se subió y le inclinó hacia el lado en el que estaba Sawako-. Ven, súbete-dijo refiriéndose a la bicicleta, a que Sawako se suba a la bicicleta. Ella sin decir nada se subió con algunas dificultades-.¿Lista?-Sawako asintió-Sujétate fuerte de mí-Sawako lo rodeó con sus brazos en la cintura fuertemente, Kazehaya, se sonrojó un poco y empezó a pedalear lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies. El viento le llegaba a la cara y le volaba el pelo hacia atrás, era un viento refrescante, Sawako escondía su cabeza tras la espalda de Kazehaya, ya que esto le daba un poco de miedo, su pelo volaba hacia atrás con una delicadeza tan linda que parecía una danza.

-¡Cuándo van a llegar! ¡Mi guata ruge muy fuerte!-Gritó Chizu.

-Seguramente se perdieron-Dijo Kento dando carcajadas.

-No te rías, es serio, talvez se perdieron. Es serio.

-Quedan dos minutos-Dijo Ryu pacíficamente mirando su reloj.

-No importa que no lleguen, ¡Con tal de que yo pueda estar con mi amada Ayane, nada mas me importa!-Dijo Joe acercándose a Ayane con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla, pero Ayane lo rechazó poniendo su mano en la cara de Joe.

-No molestes Joe, nosotros no somos nada.

-No seas así de cruel conmigo, Ayane. Recuerda que tengo el corazón sensible-Dijo entre lagrimas de cocodrilo buscando consuelo. El parecía sacado de una obra dramática.

-¡Chicos! ¡Llegaron!-Gritó Ayane acercándose a ellos como excusa para alejarse de Joe.

-¿Mi bicicleta?-Preguntó Sanada desconcertado.

Los dos recién llegados estaban exhaustos, Kazehaya jadeaba mucho y seguido, no podía mas, estaba muerto de cansancio.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo-los dos hicieron una mueca ya que no sabían a que se refería, pero se tiraron los dos al pasto, Sawako apoyado sobre Kazehaya, los dos completamente cómodos. Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar radiantes, de distintos colores y formas. Kazehaya empezó a mover su mano en busca de la de Sawako y ella la tomó. Los dos se sonrojaron y se quedaron así, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Luego de los fuegos artificiales, pusieron el picnic y celebraron el cumpleaños de Sawako y el nuevo comienzo de año. Un nuevo año juntos, Sawako y Kazehaya.


End file.
